Palabras secretas
by Modca
Summary: 5 meses después de la muerte de Renji ,Rukia encuentra unas cartas de amor de una tal Matsumoto. Ichigo era el mejor amigo de Renji no sabía nada de las cartas,los 2 se unen para encontrar a aquella mujer,aunq el viaje los une de una manera inesperada IX


**Pfffff… tenía tiempo que no escribir mi teclado es extraño , a veces funciona y a veces no , y eso me quiebra los estribos xD. **

**ANTES QUE LEAN EL FIC TIENES QUE LEER ESTO , la idea de este fic , me base del libro **_**CARTAS DE AMOR PROHIBIDAS de Judith Arnold**_** , solo agarre la idea principal del libro y la convertí en estilo de Bleach –Aunque sea AU- y claro le puse un toque mio. EL FIC ES ICHIRUKI XD**

**Así que todos los derechos a Tite Kubo y a la magnífica escritora Judith Arnold.**

_6 meses después de la muerte de Renji , Rukia aun no puede superar aquella perdida , pero en todo ese dolor descubre unas cartas de amor de una tal Matsumoto .Ichigo era el mejor amigo de Renji, pero no sabía nada de Matsumoto , los dos llenos de duda alejan su odio para unirse y encontrar a aquella mujer , aunque el viaje los unirá de una manera inesperada- AU_

_U_**NA **_S_**EGUNDA **_V_**IDA **

Recordaba que en aquella madrugada la había despertado con un suave beso en la frente, seguido de un protector abrazo que rodeaba su cintura y hundía el rostro en su cabello azabache. Aún recordaba cuando la cama se libero del peso de el cuándo se levantó de un perezoso movimiento y estiro sus bien formados brazos. Con una amarga sonrisa recordó aquellos tatuajes que tenía en todo su cuerpo, desde su rostro hasta sus piernas. Aquellos tatuajes tan hermosos y amados por ella.

Cerro sus ojos sintiendo que el sol de aquella madrugada calentaba su pálida piel, como siempre hacia con su novio, cerró los ojos cuando una punzada de dolor ataco a su pecho al imaginar aquella piel bronceada calentándose en el sol. Una traicionera lagrima rodo en su mejilla cuando volvió a sentir el olor a almendra de su cabello pelirrojo .Sin poder evitarlo, donde parecía más una chica masoquista , queriendo profundizar su herida de lugar de sanarla , hundió su demacrado rostro en aquella almohada , y con suavidad lo inhalo, tratando de oler todo , su esencia guardado en aquel objeto. El olor de su piel y de su cabello.

_-Me han llamado del trabajo-_ Le sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa interior, hace pocas horas se habían amado, como si fuese la ultima vez_- Dicen que Es urgente_- Ella se limito a sonreírle y taparse con la sabana, lista para seguir durmiendo. El hombre molesto porque ella lo ignoro jalo con fuerza la sabana que la cubría, dejándola desnuda en la cama, el admiro su núbil cuerpo –_Pero no creo que sea tan urgente, no tan urgente como esto-_La morena le sonrió sensualmente mientras el hombre la abrazaba de nuevo y con lentitud besaba sus pechos. Y por tragedia de ella, fue la última vez que se volvieron a amar.

Abrió los ojos al despertar de aquel viejo recuerdo, que resultaba doloroso y cálido a la vez. Ella seguía durmiendo en la cama, pero esta vez sin él. Trato de ahogar el llanto que traía guardado, pero eran tantas lágrimas que estaban ocultas en esos 5 meses. Ni siquiera en su entierro lloro. Se Trago cualquier sentimiento de tristeza en ese día, quería darse el lujo de no mostrarse débil y destrozada mientras el ataúd bajaba poco a poco hasta pegar con la fría tierra. Realmente quería que aquella desdicha se enterrara junto a el. Pero fue en vano. Cuando acabo el entierro y todas esas ceremonias, ella lloraba todos los días y noches, cuando podía, pero solo lloraba cuando estaba sola, nunca lloraba cuando alguien la acompañaba en aquella tragedia.

Después todos los días eran más bien húmedos, a causa de las lágrimas, llenas de soledad y tristeza. Y así pasaron esos días de soledad , hasta que fueron 5 meses , poco a poco , la morena se recuperaba , ya no lloraba en las tardes , solo en las mañanas , cuando recordaba el ultimo día que lo vio y lo amo. Era difícil de creer, pero hace cinco meses nunca se hubiese imaginado ella en esa situación. Se mordió su labio inferior cuando vio al policía que entraba a su oficina. Con voz temerosa y nerviosa le hablo mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

-Kuchiki, Rukia. Temo infórmale que Abarai Renji ha tenido un accidente.-Si no hubiese pasado ese accidente ella le hubiese dado un _"SI"_ a Renji. Ya no sería Kuchiki Rukia, más bien sería una feliz Abarai Rukia.

Ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para asumirlo y digerirlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo hundida en aquel velo de tristeza y recuerdos dañinos. Se levanto de la cama, ignorando el lado que dormía su difunto novio. Abrió las cortinas donde el sol entró a la habitación, iluminando cada rincón.

Caminó hacia el tocador, donde estaba el anillo de compromiso y el testamento, una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro al ver esa pésima combinación. Aparto el anillo que estaba adentro de una cajita de plástico de color negro. Re-leyó el testamento por milésima vez, casi la mayoría de sus bienes y sus pertenencias le pertenecían a ella, lo demás era para su intimo amigo y confidente Kurosaki Ichigo .Rukia y el nunca se pudieron llevar bien, ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación sin iniciar una pelea, ni siquiera trataron de llevarse bien aunque Renji era algo importante en su vida, la morena arrugo la nariz al recordar que tenía que hablar del testamento con Ichigo y arreglar unos acuerdos.

.Renji nunca fue de mucho dinero y mucho menos de estatus social, y eso le resulto desagradable a su honorable hermano Byakuya, haciendo que se negara desde el inicio, justamente cuando lo vio, probablemente el aspecto de "_Hombre malo"_ que pintaba Renji fue muy influyente en que su hermano se negara ante aquella relación. No quería que su noble hermanita anduviera con un hombre de tatuajes y de una cabellera más larga que la de ella. Que ni siquiera sabía cómo escribir en una pluma fuente sin mancharse los dedos, donde nunca podría entablar una conversación de filosofía o de ideales, y mucho menos de política o que nunca podría portar con impecable porte un traje costoso. Más bien era una interminable lista de cosas que le desagradaban a su hermano.

Eso Influyó un poco, cuando Renji le propuso matrimonio, ella le contesto que prefería esperar y pensarlo un par de veces. Ya estaban viviendo juntos, pero él quería tener una familia con ella. Y Rukia probablemente aun no estaba lista para eso. Pero ahora después de esos 5 meses se dio cuenta que estaba más que lista, pero ya era demasiado tarde para darle una respuesta.

Se dio una fría ducha , y se vistió con unos jeans viejos y una blusa de cuadros , estaba lista para guardar las cosas de Renji , quería cerrar ese capítulo , necesitaba volver a vivir , tenía que seguir y no quedarse atrás , y para solucionar eso , tenía que guardar las cosas de él ,probablemente las guardaría en el ático aunque ella pensaba irse a vivir con su hermano , regresar a su vieja casa con él . Vivir en la pequeña casa de Renji le traía muchos recuerdos, aunque sabía que desprenderse del hogar le saldría difícil, después de un rato de pensarlo decidió quedarse unos meses mas. A veces Rukia era un poco masoquista. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta, y con decisión abrió el closet, donde se veía más ropa de ella que la de él. Hizo un lado sus faldas de colección y algunos vestidos de noche y su ropa de marca, y por fin vio las camisetas de él, una colorida gama de colores resalto ante los ojos de Rukia, Renji odiaba usar trajes y sacos siempre se negaba a usarlos, aunque Rukia a veces le compraba trajes de marca el siempre prefería usar unos viejos jeans a un pantalón de lana, él prefería camisas de botones muy coloridas, Jeans de lugar de pantalones de vestir, o camisas polo . Solo había dos trajes que casi nunca usó.

Con un nudo en la garganta quito aquellas camisetas coloridas, las doblaba, y cuidadosamente las colocaba en una gran caja de cartón. Desempolvo los trajes y guardo las playeras .Parecía que todo salía bien, que guardar la ropa de su novio no era tan doloroso como imaginaba. Pero al llegar al segundo cajón, supo que se equivocaba.

Su corazón dio un salto y sus pulmones perdieron el oxigeno cuando llego al cajón en donde guardaba sus paliacates y pañuelos. Miro rápidamente al cielo raso tratando de ahogar aquellas lágrimas, varias imágenes de aquellos pañuelos puestos en la cabeza de él inundaron la mente de Rukia. Con manos temblorosas cogió aquel pañuelo de color amarillo que tanto le gustaba. Ella decidido que definitivamente iba a guardar aquel cajón, nunca iba a separarse de aquellos paliacates y pañuelos, eran muy importantes para ella y para Renji. Cerró el cajón ya que no iba a sacar nada de allí.

Ahora tocaba el cajón de su ropa interior, al sacar aquellos bóxers no puedo evitar recordar el bien que se veía con solo ropa interior. Saco poco de aquellas prendas y guardo las favoritos de él. Como si el aun siguiera vivo , ella se maldijo al ver que aun no se desprendía de él , y sabia muy en el fondo que no lo haría , que siempre lo llevaría cargando en cualquier parte. Pequeña o no. Cuándo abrió el ultimo cajón de él , era el que menos usaba , en donde guardaba sus corbatas ,probablemente podría regalar aquellas corbatas que nunca uso Renji , se las podría regalar al idiota de su amigo , probablemente le gustaría tenerlas. Guardo las corbatas en una bolsa de papel para dárselos a él cuando hablaran del testamento. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón cuando encontró escondido en una esquina una pequeña y discreta caja de color blanco .

La pequeña mujer dudo si abrirla o no , pero al final de cuentas Renji ya estaba muerto ,no se podría quejar si abría sus cosas personales , además él y ella nunca se guardaban secretos , o eso pensaba ella . Cuando abrió aquella cajita encontró los objetos más apreciados para él. Una foto de él e Ichigo cuando estaban en la Universidad .Varias fotos de ella , cuando apenas iniciaban su noviazgo, varios CD que eran memorias guardadas , la fiesta de 24 años de Ichigo , cuando cumplieron un año de novios etc. Volvió a guardar la caja , y siguió quitando las corbatas , para la sorpresa de la morena encontró un viejo chaleco , que le habían regalado hace tres años, el chaleco era horrible aunque solo lo uso una vez y nunca más se lo volvió a poner. Cuando agarró aquella prenda varias cartas cayeron al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya parece que si me tenias secretos – se hablo para si, mientras cogía todas aquellas cartas que estaban en el suelo. Se sentó en la cama , miro todo el bunche de cartas que tenía a su lado , eran demasiadas , como unas 20 por lo menos ,todas aquellas hojas desprendían el aroma de un perfume barato y hostigoso, agarró la carta que parecía la más vieja ,el sobre estaba roto , así que le fue fácil sacar la carta.

_Renji…_

_Lo sé , me habías dicho que no querías que te diera algo y mucho menos enviarte cartas ,como si el correo electrónico no existiese…pero encuentro de una manera mas romántica escribirte en papel y tinta a que leyeras mis palabras en una pantalla plana de plasma, pero me es imposible no pensar en ti ,aun cuando te vas de mi casa , tu aroma inunda cada rincón de mi hogar , me encanta aquella masculinidad que tienes , realmente me traes totalmente loca. No sabría qué sería de mí si nunca te hubiese conocido. Extraño tus besos y como me acaricias…_

¡ Pero que sorpresa!Era un carta de amor .Probablemente eran de una antigua novia que había tenido en la universidad, no quería admitirlo, estaba celosa que Renji guardara aquellas cartas, trató de pensar que si ella hubiese tenido un novio que fue muy importante para ella ,también hubiese guardado algo de él , como estaba haciendo ahorita con sus objetos personales. Pero no supo el porqué Renji tenía ocultas todas esas cartas si eran de un amorío de su juventud…la chica trato de no pensar en varias cosas y siguió leyendo:

_Sé que cuando te escapas, la culpa te llena, pero cuando te tenga en mis brazos tratare de borrar toda culpa alguna con besos y suspiros. Pero intenta escapar más seguido, por favor, no puedo evitar extrañarte, y solamente ver tu cara dos veces a la semana no me es suficiente. Sí no tienes amor con ella…_

Un temblor recorrió la espalda de la delgada mujer, que le provoco un estremecimiento tan violento que su cuerpo tembló, la carta se deslizo de sus mano y cayó al suelo, donde antes estaba y nunca tuvo que agarrar. Rukia volvió a maldecirse, al ver que probablemente estas cartas eran resientes, y que Renji tendría un amorío a espaldas de ella. Sabía que tenía que tirar todas esas cartas, apartarlas de su vista y hacer que nunca las hubiese visto o encontrado, ignorar todo lo sucedido y seguir pensando en él como si siempre la hubiese amado hasta el último día de su vida. Pero como ya había dicho antes, la pequeña morena era masoquista, con la mano temblorosa volvió a recoger la carta. No quería seguir leyendo, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse…

_Si no tienes amor con ella, lárgate de tu casa, y quédate conmigo, olvídate de tu casa es solo algo material, olvídala a ella. Yo te puedo dar más de lo que ella te da, además ella es alguien tan fina y delicada para tu vida salvaje. Podrías romperla…yo soy tu alma gemela, te extraño como no tienes idea._

_Matsumoto_

Apretó la carta, tenía ganas de romperla o arrugarla hasta formar una bola de papel y aventarla por la ventana. ¿Cómo mierda era posible semejante barbaridad? Aquella carta parecía que la estaba escribiendo una mocosa de 15 años que estaba totalmente enamorada. Era una carta que se notaba una gran falta de madurez y moral. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer le pidiese a un hombre que dejara a su novia? Era un insulto. Trato de tranquilizarse y apaciguar aquel enojo que sentía, se sorprendió al notar que un simple papel la sacara de sus casillas, recupero su compostura .Recordó que antes de que se hicieran novios, Renji había admitido que su vida era un poco desenfrenada, pero nunca "salvaje", aunque tal vez quiso buscar una palabra más apropiada para ella, y que antes el era todo un mujeriego antes de conocerla y ahora el había cambiado para ella, para que se quedara con él. Tal vez esas cartas eran cuando él estaba en su desenfrenada vida. Suspiró lentamente mientras cogía la segunda carta al azar.

_Renji, no puedo evitar que el dolor que siento me coma por dentro, aun sigo sin creer que tú me hayas dicho tales palabras, tan bruscas y groseras. No sabía que te molestaba que hablara de ella y mucho más si enumeraba sus defectos o demostraba mi desprecio hacia ella. Pensé que estabas conmigo porque no la amabas, pero ahora sé que solo estás conmigo por que buscas lo que ella no te da: Amor, afecto y cariño, recuerdo que me habías dicho que ella no era de contacto físico y mucho menos de tocarte en la noche, que el sexo que tenías con ella era delicado y suave, que tú querías algo fuerte y desenfrenado. _

Rukia trago saliva, recordando sus momentos íntimos con Renji, el siempre fue una persona suave y delicada con ella. Y eso de él siempre le gusto, la respetaba y se detenía cuando Rukia ya no podía mas aunque Renji era de un enorme apetito sexual y cuando tenían relaciones duraban más de media hora cosa que dejaba exhausta a la morena, un dejo de culpa inundo su ser, nunca supo los deseos de Renji y nunca se detuvo a escucharlos…

_Que para ti ella era una muñeca de porcelana que siempre la querías tener a tu lado, que era el único amor de tu vida, la única mujer que te gustaría tener a tu lado… ¿Pero por qué me besas con tanta pasión y amor? Tus besos me dicen todo lo contario, se que tú me amas, y más de lo que amas a ella, me besas y me haces el amor más veces de lo que se lo harías a ella. Me entregas todo de ti y tu novia no tiene nada que darte a cambio. No puedo evitar estos locos celos que siento, se que lo que digo es algo infantil y egoísta. Pero solo estoy siguiendo lo que dicta mi corazón_

_Siempre tuya…Matsumoto. _

Se rio, le daba risa aquel comportamiento tan infantil y patético que tenía esa tal Matsumoto, pero tras esa risa se encontraba la desesperación, dolor y el enojo, Nunca pudo imaginar que él le seria infiel. Siempre le juraba que ella era la única mujer de su vida, que la amaba como nunca hubiese amado a nadie más. Al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras sonaban tan cursis que su estomago se revolvió advirtiéndole que si seguía probablemente vomitaría. Cogió otra carta y la abrió.

_La tarde en el parque fue muy divertido , me la pase como nunca , y la plática que tuvimos sobre Cuando mencionaste su nombre, aunque sea sin querer, no pude evitar pensar en ella toda la noche mientras estaba entre tus brazos… RUKIA, ya no me siento celosa, desde que me dijiste que me amabas y estabas confundido, que el amor que nos teníamos era algo muy fuerte e importante en tu vida. Que te resultaba difícil mirarla a los ojos, y que te sentía más cómodo conmigo. Antes dudaba si tú me serias fiel ante lo nuestro , pero ya no tengo nada de duda al ver aquel espectacular regalo que me has dado , no puedo creer que hayas gastado algo tan valioso en mi…me resulta fascinante ver el cromado. Esto significa nuestro amor tan valioso como el regalo_

_Siempre juntos. Matsumoto_

Lo único cromado que Renji tenía, además del refrigerador, el microondas y la estufa, era una costosa navaja suiza que Rukia le había regalado en su segundo año de novios. Esa maldita navaja le había costado un ojo de caro, y ahora aquella navaja que Rukia le había regalado con tanto afecto y cariño, la tenía una estúpida amante. La imagen que tenia de Renji se ensucio, ahora ya no era lo que recordaba, ya no era cariño y anhelo, ya era rabia y cólera.

Siguió leyendo las cartas hasta terminar con todas ellas , estaba atónita , su boca estaba seca , no podía creer que Renji le haya sido infiel , y lo peor es que guardaba aquellas cartas en la casa. Parecía un insulto , una burla , como si Rukia no importase , como si fuera un objeto ,maldijo cuando se acordó que Renji había dicho que para ella era una muñeca de porcelana , que siempre quería a tener a su lado, las demás cartas eran la misma porquería ,cursilerías y oración asquerosamente hostigosas .Acomodo las cartas , y encontró una que estaba debajo de la cama, probablemente había parado allí cuando se cayeron al suelo.

_No puedo evitar llorar, cuando me avisaste que le habías propuesto matrimonio, lloro con solo imaginarlo, tu casado con ella y no conmigo, ¿Cómo es posible que ignores lo que dicta tu corazón? ¿Acaso no estás listo para dejarla y admitir que no la amas? ¿Esperas dejarla sola en el altar mientras te escapas conmigo? No me importa si la lastimas, lo único que importa es que tú y yo estemos juntos. Sé que te alegraste cuando ella te dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo , ya que tu tampoco estas seguro de esto .Déjala ,déjala , o si realmente te es imposible dejarla por compromiso o miedo a herirla …me atrevo a ser tu amante , no me importaría si estas casado, mientras te tenga en las tardes y tus besos me revivan yo estaré satisfecha…Vivamos un segunda vida , aunque ella sea un impedimento a nuestra felicidad. _

_Matsumoto._

No pudo evitar llorar, esa carta estaba fechada un día antes que el muriera en el accidente automovilístico. Renji murió mientras iba a ver a esa Matsumoto ,le había mentido , no era alguna emergencia del trabajo, le había llamado ella que quería estar con él , y el fue como si su vida dependiera de ello .Y ahora estaba muerto …En su corazón estaba una enorme herida, causada por aquellas cartas, parecía que aquella navaja la había perforado su corazón, desangrándose en aquella habitación… Rukia permaneció callada como si el borde del silencio se tragara toda aquella verdad y vomitara una pequeñita mentira, que la alimentara , para que fuera una patética excusa , así usándola para que siguiera adelante , tratar de reírse de aquella cartas pensando que eran falsas …diciéndole que todo eso era un simple sueño. Aunque trataba de mentirse a ella misma, no podía negarlo.

Se levanto de la cama y saco un vestido de color gris, se vistió rápidamente y guardo en su bolso de piel todas esas horrorosas cartas. Mientras se ponía sus zapatillas, recordaba en donde estaba la oficina de aquel bastardo. Pensó que la única persona que sabía de todo ese amorío, era Kurosaki Ichigo, era el mejor amigo de Renji… le iba a sacarla la verdad aunque fuese por las malas.

Estaba harto de la insuficiencia de sus empleados, parecían uno malditos buenos para nada, se rasco la nuca tratando de tranquilizarse y soportar un poco mas. Aguantarlos era tremendamente insoportable y lo era aun mas enseñarles lo más básico del trabajo. Parecía que el trabaja más de la cuenta y realmente no se equivocaba.

Se tallo las sienes, cuando por fin tuvo un momento de tranquilidad en su oficina, miro aquel portar retrato de acero, y con un dejo de melancolía lo miró, era difícil evitar mirar aquella fotografía, se rasco su barbilla en donde se presumía una barba de 1 día sin rasurar, allí estaba él , tan sonriente y despreocupado , con esa típica sonrisa zorruna que pintaba cada día , extrañaba aquella cabellera roja … Había perdido a personas muy importantes en su vida .Dio un suspiro tratando de borrar aquella melancolía y seguir con el día de su trabajo , lo admitía le dolió mucho perder a su mejor amigo , pero ya estaba muerto ,ya no servía de nada llorar por el .Lo único que le alegraba de todo eso , era que nunca mas volvería a ver o cruzar palabra con aquella enana de los mil demonios , detestaba mirar a aquella pequeña mujer , realmente parecía una niña de 15 años , cuando Renji se la presento , el primer pensamiento que se le cruzo era que su amigo ya tenía un gusto por las pequeñas colegialas estúpidas , pero cuando supo su edad no pudo evitar reír . Eso era lo único bueno, porque lo demás lo extrañaba bastante.

Su celular empezó a sonar fuertemente con una canción horrorosa que le había puesto su actual novia , puso los ojos en blanco un poco apenado al ver que su secretaria puedo escuchar desde afuera aquella horrorosa música.

-_¿_Sucede algo Inoue _?_–Esta es la novena vez que le habla en toda esta mañana, lo admitía su novia era hermosísima, pero cada vez que hacían el 'amor' ella le marcaba cada 5 minutos, y eso era estresante, además de sofocar al pelinaranjo.

-Kurosaki-kun…me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo… tengo en la mente una deliciosa receta que vi en televisión hace unos momentos y me encantaría preparártelo- Ichigo estaba más que consiente del sazón y el extraño gusto en la cocina de Inoue …pero hoy el necesitaba un buen polvo, y su novia aunque era muy tímida e insegura para su edad lo estaría esperando gustosa en la cama, además él se lo había arreglado varias veces para evitar comer aquellos desagradables platillos y pedir algo a domicilio aunque eso significaría que ella lo seguiría acosando por teléfono a cada rato. Por una buena noche podría soportarlo.

Acepto aquella invitación y decidió la hora en que iría a su departamento, cuando termino la llamada no puedo evitar pensar este día no podría ser peor, pero la noche lo recompensaría, solo tendría que soportar a su odioso padre y aquellos inútiles trabajadores y la mega dulzura de su novia y su mal sazón .Pero a lo lejos vio a alguien que entro en su oficina y en ese momento Ichigo pudo decir que este día si podía empeorar mas, con la simple presencia de ella.

La miro caminar hacia su oficina, su andar perfecto como si fuese una modelo, miro aquel vestido que parecía costoso y realmente lo era, aquella zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver un poco más alta . Pero aun así no dejaba de parecer una pequeña niña … Siempre se preguntara el porqué Renji se enamoro perdidamente de ella , es un misterio que nunca sabrá ,ya que la respuesta estaba enterrada bajo la tierra y el cuerpo en estado de descomposición.

La morena ignoro a su secretaria y con un rápido movimiento pero delicado abrió la puerta de su oficina. Ella solo se detuvo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos, más bien los dos se miraron con odio y desprecio, sin apartar la mirada, la morena camino hacia él y se paro enfrente del escritorio. No había nada peor que tener una mujer gruñona enfrente de él, y más si era Kuchiki Rukia.

-Enserio Ichigo, pensaba muchas cosas de ti, las peores más bien, pero nunca que guardaras algo tan bajo como esto…-Para Ichigo era algo curioso ver como una mujer tan menuda tenga tan buen gusto en vestir, aunque era algo fácil de ver su escaso pecho, tan pequeño , tal vez eso hacía que ella se viera tan menor. Se dio una bofetada mental, y rápidamente entendió lo que ella le acababa de decir.

-No entiendo de que estás hablando- Se limito a contestar, la miro con despreció, como siempre se miraban. Entendía que ella aun no superaba la perdida de Renji, pero no admitiría que ella se desquite con él. Tener a una novia viuda era desagradable.

-No me mientas – Ella recargo su mano izquierda en la mesa, y lo miro con recelo.

-_¿_Que es lo que quieres_?_-Ignoro lo último que le dijo la mujer, y el hombre fue directo al grano.

-La verdad- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso varias cartas que ella puso sobre la mesa, delante de él. Ichigo miro con disimulada curiosead aquellas cartas que casi llenaban su escritorio. La pequeña mujer aun seguirá de pie , enfrente del escritorio y a sus lados tenía dos sillas , Ichigo ni loco la pediría que se sentara , no era una visita agradable , realmente deseaba que se largara en este preciso momento ,aunque sabía que eso era inútil , ya que aquella loca mujer quería una verdad . Una verdad del que no sabía ni un bledo.

-_¿_Quién demonios es Matsumoto_?_-Rukia también fue al grano, dejo su bolso en una silla y recargo su estrecha cadera en la mesa.

-¿Matsumoto?-el frunció mas el ceño algo sorprendido-¿Qué Matsumoto?

-Tú has de saber quién es ella, probablemente el te lo conto.- Contesto como si la respuesta era más que obvia .

Dio un suspiro de paciencia forzada pero limitada.

-Mira Rukia, no tengo tiempo de este juego de niños, yo tengo cosas que hacer , una empresa que dirigir…-Rukia estaba algo molesta por lo que acababa de decir el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella , lo odiaba tanto , y más en este momento . Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse , no quería cometer una estupidez.

-No estoy jugando. Exijo saber quién es esa tal Matsumoto –Guardo silencio y miro a Ichigo , el seguía sin decir nada , solo se limitaba a mirarla , así que ella siguió hablando-¿ Era una mujer que tenía una aventura?¿cierto?

Ichigo pudo notar que la última pregunta que le hizo carecía de fuerza de voluntad , era débil , donde mostraba que estaba más que dolida , parecía que ella no quería la verdad , quería que todo lo que estaba pensando era una vil mentira o una tonta confusión.

Indignado se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a ella, estaba molesto , el conocía muy bien a Renji ,tenía 11 años conociéndolo y era el mejor amigo de su vida , se contaban casi todo, las chicas que se acostaban , sus citas , sobre su trabajo y hasta sobre sus problemas personales , era IMPOSIBLE que Renji le guardara un secreto tan grande -¿Pero qué dices? Es imposible que Renji haya tenido un amorío –Intento imaginárselo , un Renji que le mentía a Rukia y se escabullía con aquella famosa Matsumoto , haciendo llamadas secretas en su viejo auto , y después borrando cada rastro de aquella ventura para que Rukia no sospechara nada . No, Renji no era así. Y además no era posible , ya que Renji no se lo había contado. Así que dio de hecho que Rukia estaba completamente chiflado y la muerte de su novio le afecto completamente.

-No tengo ni las mas mínima idea de lo que estás hablando- Fue lo único que dijo , mientras se paraba enfrente de ella , estaban cara a cara , pero Rukia era lo suficientemente baja que tenía que alzar la mirada para poder seguir con el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué lo encubres? El ya está muerto-dijo enojada la chica mientras apretaba sus labios-Dime la verdad

-Yo no encubro a nadie, el nunca tendría una aventura con una novia tan maravillosa-contesto con sarcasmo, la pequeña lo ignoro y señalo las cartas.

-Aquí tengo las pruebas, estas cartas son más que suficientes-Dio un suspiro tratando controlarse y después de eso cogió una carta y la abrió – Estas cursis cartas están fechadas, además …-su voz sonaba quebradiza y amarga– ella me menciona varias veces –Ichigo pudo entender un poco el por qué la mujer estaba enfadada , hasta él se sentiría insultado encontrar algo de ese tipo en su casa , pero él conocía muy bien a Renji , así que realmente sintió lastima por ella- Y lo peor de todo es que él le dio el obsequio de compromiso que le alzo las cejas , ya que no sabía que era aquel apreciado regalo , Rukia bufo dudando si contarle sobre aquel apreciado regalo que ella le dio a Renji– Una navaja suiza de colección cromada , hoja está forjada como lo estaban las espadas de Damasco, usadas durante la época de las Cruzadas en Oriente Medio- Le costó mucho conseguirla , y aunque el dinero no era un problema , el total era muy costoso, pero ella pensaba que Renji lo valía , y ahora lo tenía un pirujo que ni siquiera sabe cuando fue las cruzadas de Oriente Medio y mucho menos donde esta Damasco.

**Imposible**, era lo único que podía pensar Ichigo, todo lo que le decía Rukia era una imagen sucia de Renji. Tenía que comprenderla estaba dolida , y quería superarlo inventándose aquella descabellada historia en que Renji le fue infiel. Aunque eso le cabreara, inventar algo tan estúpido y querer machar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

-Renji NO TENIA UNA AVENTURA, supéralo – gruño Ichigo mientras le daba la espalda a la pequeña chica- Es imperdonable que inventes aquellas historias, madura de una buena vez .

Aquello fue lo último que colmo su paciencia, la mujer empujo a aquel atractivo hombre, estaba más que furiosa , hizo que la mirara y con brusquedad ella lo sujeto por el saco – Como es posible que digas algo tan grosero , yo lo quería …nunca inventaría algo tan bajo sobre el-Ichigo se sintió culpable al mirar aquellos azulados ojos de la mujer , estaban brillosos y sus mejillas un poco coloradas, sus labios temblaban a causa del enojo , parecía que si hablaba con la verdad.

-El no tenía una aventura- volvió a decir , vio como el ceño de Rukia se fruncía , igual que la de él –Si lo hubiera tenido ,me lo habría dicho.

-Te lo habría dicho, pero también te lo habría hecho jurar que no se lo dijeras a nadie y mucho mas a mi – Remato la delgada chica mientras suavizaba el agarre del saco de Ichigo. Aquello era cierto, aunque Renji se lo hubiese contado, él ni loco le diría la verdad a Rukia. Pero Renji no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera comentado … por eso a Ichigo le resultaba difícil de creer.

Pero todas las cartas que estaban en el escritorio, retándolo a examinar su contenido , para ver si lo que decía Rukia era cierto . Rukia supo lo que pensaba el hombre.

-Léelas y sabrás de lo que estoy hablando- dijo la mujer e Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que ella divino lo que estaba pensando.

-Leerla sería una traición-excuso el hombre ,quería evitar leer todo eso , ya que para el era una vil mentira.

-Es una traición que él me engañara –Contestó muy molesta la chica.

Miro todas aquellas problemáticas cartas ,estaba incomodo. Si realmente eran cartas de amor , de un amorío con una tal Matsumoto, una aventura secreta …MIERDA , tener una aventura y no habérselo contado , esa era la traición más grande de todas .

-Las leeré- le dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada de ella , se sentía mal , no quería imaginar que esas cartas decían lo que Rukia afirmaba , era imposible que Renji le guardara un secreto , a el . No tenía un problema que Renji cometiera adulterio, pero no contárselo , le resultaba muy molesto . Tenía muchísimos años conociéndolo, y parecía que esa cantidad de recuerdos divertidos e irrepetibles se fueron al carajo. En ese momento se sintió en el lugar de aquella menuda mujer, aunque probablemente a Rukia le dolía mas , pero Ichigo se sentía engañada por la persona que mas confiaba –Las leeré- volvió a decir, casi monótonamente .

Rukia se dio cuenta, vio que Ichigo también se sentía mal, pero no tanto como ella se sentía , saco de su cartera una tarjeta de color negro brillante – Cuando estés listo para contarme la verdad- dejo aquella lujosa tarjeta junto a la fotografía en donde estaban Renji y él en la Universidad – Llámame –Tomo su bolso de la silla y salió de su oficina , caminando con elegancia pero cada paso mostraba tristeza.

Ichigo se volvió a sentar ,miro todos esos sobres , si leía las cartas podría descubrir la verdad , y afirmar que Rukia estaba dañada por la muerte de Renji que creo más de lo que tenía que imaginar. Parecía una niña y las niñas tienes una imaginación excesiva .O podría reconocer la letra de una de las tantas ex novias que tuvo Renji , o quizá de una clienta de él , que trato de agradecerle de una forma muy calidad .

Estaba dudando , cuando cogió una carta al azar , la abrió , y pudo distinguir que todas las cartas estaba dobladas de diferentes maneras , de diferentes formas y las hojas desprendían un olor hostigante , recordándole a su novia actual , la leyó lentamente , mientras veía con sumo cuidado la letra , la caligrafía era terrible , su letra era grande y abierta , en las i ponía un corazón , parecía que una niña de primaria lo había escrito . Trago saliva al ver que esta carta, asquerosamente romántica, curiosa , desagradable para su gusto , era difícil de leerla porque …

Era una carta de amor, era indiscutible eso, una carta de amor para Renji y estaba firmada por Matsumoto.

Con dificultad admitió que Rukia decía la verdad , que realmente Renji los engaño a los dos , de la manera más cruel posible , aquel secreto mando a la mierda todos esos años de amistad ,siguió leyendo las cartas , devorándolas , mientras él se embriagaba de duda y enojo , al terminar de leerlas todas , miro la fotografía que tenia al lado suyo . Estaban sonriendo, como buenos amigos que siempre fueron leales , bueno , mas bien , que él fue siempre leal , con cólera guardo la fotografía en el primer cajón que encontró y le puso llave. No quería ver su rostro y mucho menos aquella sonrisa.

Si , este día se ponía cada vez peor , ya ni tenía ganas de acostarse con Inoue , no tenía ganas de nada que no fuera saber la verdad, aquella idea era simplemente insoportable , maldijo a Rukia , ya que gracias a ella su día se volvió de agridulce a más que decidido a encontrar la verdad, aunque eso significara estar con Rukia, bajo un poco su orgullo y cogió la tarjeta negra que dejo la morena .Saco su celular y marco aquel numero.

Aunque no sabía que decirle a Rukia ya que en su mente gobernaban dos preguntas

_¿Quién mierda era Matsumoto? ¿Y cómo era posible que Renji le hubiese ocultado semejante secreto a él , que era su mejor amigo?_

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Antes que nada debo de pedir una disculpa , ya que este capítulo está muy largo para ser el primero , pero les promete que cada capítulo no estará tan largo como este .**

**Bueno también tengo un punto que aclarar , a todos lo que ya leyeron **_**CARTAS DE AMOR PROHIBIDAS**_** de **_**Judith Arnold **_**, se habrán dado cuenta que me apague mucho a los dos capítulos del libro, sinceramente me era necesario hacer esto , ya que era la única manera de explicar bien todo este rollo enorme , pero no se molesten , los próximos capítulos serán diferentes a los demás el libro…**

**Aunque realmente los personajes que estoy ocupando que son de Bleach y los del Judith Arnold son totalmente opuestos y pienso alterar considerablemente la trama. **


End file.
